A Love For A Weapon
by ReiMeix
Summary: Everything is just wrong about their relationship. At least that's how everyone saw it and Elsword must say he agrees with them. Elsword x Aisha
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Elsword or the characters doesn't belong to me. Only the plot and story._**

 ** _Classes:_**

 ** _All of Chung's and Add's classes will be in the story \o_**

 ** _Aisha - VP_**

 ** _Elsword - LK_**

 ** _Elesis - GrM_**

 ** _Eve - CN_**

 ** _Ara - SD_**

 ** _LuCiel - RoyalGuard/Noblesse_**

 ** _There will be npcs._**

 ** _Enjoy~_**

* * *

"Elsword~!" Aisha said then hugged her servant

"Hello, Aisha." Elsword told her obediently

"Hug me back.." Aisha whined which Elsword followed

"Elsword, stop letting her order you around!" Elsword's sister, Elesis yelled

Elsword didn't say anything but stared at her then looked away. More time passed and Elesis was annoyed with Aisha having direct contact with her brother. Soon Elesis yelled "Let Elsword go already! It's a bother!

" **No. Why should I follow your orders? Besides. Elsword. Is. My. Pet.** " Aisha replied in a threatening voice

The Grand Master took a step back but didn't give up yet, retorting back at Aisha " **Miss. You're. Bothering. Him. It's. Annoying.** "

The two glared back at each other. The Lord Knight just stared back at the two of them. The door opened from the garden, it was Ara. Aisha and Elesis stopped fighting as Ara greeted the two. "Hi, Aisha, Elsword, and Elesis." Aisha, Elsword, and Elesis greeted back. Suddenly Elesis and Aisha argue with each other again as Elesis saw Aisha treating Elsword as a pet by putting her head on his shoulder.

As the two of them fought about Elsword belonging to who.

Ara decided to start a conversation with Elsword. "Don't you dislike Aisha ordering you around?.." She asked hoping Aisha wouldn't hear her.

I shook my head. _Frankly, I didn't mind Aisha ordering me. In the first place, it was always like that. We had a master and servant relationship with each other. Although.. Sometimes our roles would change._

"Why won't you break up with her?" Ara asked innocently, thinking that a relationship like ours would have broken by now.

I thought about the question.. _Why don't I broke up with her?_ "I like her." I muttered to Ara then blushed.

"You and Aisha are so alike." She told me then giggled and left the bench she was sitting with me on.

"Elesis!" She shouted at her, interrupting Aisha and Elesis fight, resuming "I got some news to tell you."

"Tell me now." Elesis stared at the brown haired girl suspiciously

"Can't tell you here." Ara replied

Sighing, Elesis followed Ara towards the garden's gate door which was full of vines and flowers. Yet it can still be opened from the inside and outside.

"Elsword... Tell me more about yourself." Aisha commanded her knight to do with a pleading face.

She was lying on Elsword's lap, staring up at him with curious eyes. "Are you interested in me?" Elsword asked with a cheerful voice. It was rather unusual for him to say anything with much emotion in it.

"Don't question your master..!" Aisha pouted

"Sorry, my princess." He replied in a playful tone

Before Aisha knew it.. Elsword's lips were on hers. "Don't tease me either.." Aisha said as her cheeks were blushing. In an attempt to hide her blush she was about to put her arms over her face until Elsword stopped her.

"Don't _hide from me."_ Elsword ordered her

She nodded as Elsword continued to tease her.

"So what do you want, Ara?" Elesis asked the girl in front of her

"Your brother really likes Aisha." Ara told Elesis bluntly

"Of course, I know that." Elesis replied after a sigh

"Then why are you so bothered by it?" Ara asked with curiosity, it wasn't like Elesis to worry over something so little

"Their relationship is weird... I was checking." Elesis muttered as her friend force her against the wall

"What..?" Elesis asked after how close Ara and her have gotten

"If it's like that... Want to try going out with me?" Ara asked, hoping for the answer she wants while blushing and smiling

"Fine..." Elesis told her, blushing too

"Thank you. So tomorrow be awake at 11 am and dressed." Ara told her cheerfully

"Ara... Are you serious about this?..." Elesis questioned with a voice held with distrust

"Is there no reason for me to be not serious? I really do like you." Ara replied back with a voice that didn't suit her

Soon Ara left, leaving Elesis with her own silence. Elesis didn't believe Ara, back then when they were little Ara have always been like a little sister for her. Thinking that they're going out all of a sudden is weird... _Why didn't I reject her...? Do I like Ara the same as she does with me?.._ The black hall filled with flower begins to darken as it was about to turn nighttime. Elesis walked herself back to her house which was near Aisha's place. It's also why they visit each other so often.

* * *

"It's time I go back." Elsword told Aisha with a sorry tone

"Okay.." Aisha replied, with a sad tone until Elsword patted her head.

"Don't be so sad, my Princess."

Aisha nodded. "You'll be back tomorrow?"

He nodded then left Aisha alone in her empty room. Aisha closed the lights. _So empty.. So dark. It's time to go out._ I left my room, threw the window, jumping on the tree, and moving carefully so no one would notice me.

* * *

"Are you fine not telling her the truth?" Add asked me as he drove the car

"Telling her what?" I replied with a pitiful tone

"That you're cheating on her with some random girl."

"She knows already. Besides it really isn't cheating. It's too create killing intent. She's out _disposing them."_

"This sure isn't a forgiving world."

"Of course."

"So who's the person she's disposing this time?"

"My sister."

Psyker stopped his car in a parking lot. "Why would you?"

"Listen to this." I handed him a recorder of Elesis and Ara talking during afternoon as they left me with Aisha

As he was listening to it, "I think Ara was serious..." He told me and pressed the stop button on the recorder

"She could've been seeking for help." I replied, highly suspicious of my own sister's words

"Is your sister dying today?"

I chuckled. "No. This is to take that fox out so we don't have to deal with it later."

"I see."

"Say, Psyker want to join forces together?" I suggested

He glanced at me. "I pass. I don't want my girlfriend to think I'm doing some shady stuff."

"You mean that silver haired girl that's so violent and distrustful of you?"

He laughed. "I was the one who tore her trust away and if I leave her now. She'll be having my head soon."

"I don't understand why you're still with her."

"Same reason as yours."

"You love her? Not as a weapon but as a genuine girlfriend?" I sighed.

"I'm not as cruel as you." He stated towards me. _Cruel... I suppose that's how it's like for my relationship with Aisha. Do I even see her as a person I love?_

"Whatever. Want to have a drink somewhere?" I dared him

"Sure. Just a few drinks and I'm going to drop you off somewhere."

I nodded.

* * *

"Bye. Bye, Elesis." I muttered at her, staring at her sleeping face with an expressionless face while holding a gun towards her head.

"Who're you working for?" Ara questioned me suddenly appearing at the entrance of Elesis's room and seeing my hoodie and cape around me. It was hiding my identity.

"Tch." I cursed. Ara just stared at my back, letting me go. I couldn't understand but ran away by jumping out the window. Landing safely on the grass. _At least I sniff out the fox. Master will be proud once he knows that I completed my task._ I smiled at myself.

"Mm.." I groaned then woke up from my sleep only knowing that Ara was in my room and it's midnight.

"Hello, Elesis." She told me happily

"Why're you in my house?" I asked in an unhappy manner

"Reasons. Someone also tried to attack you." She said the last part threateningly

I was shocked. _Why would anyone try to attack me?..._ Thinking in my own thoughts, Ara ordered me to go back to sleep. Telling me goodnight as she left my room. _In the end, she didn't tell me why she was even here..._

 _Another company, targeting us? Or were they targeting Elesis?_ "Ara?" My best friend, Chaser asked me in a concern voice

"Hmm?" I questioned in a boring voice

Chaser just stared at me with a guilty look. Suddenly asking me a question that I didn't expect "Did you fought another company?"

I nodded in a tiring manner soon replying "I'm not certain who it is.. Although I have a few suspects."

"You mean the Feita and Sander companies?"

"Yes. Feita have always been our rivals and Sander could be trying to bring us down."

"What about the other ones?"

"I dislike suspecting my friends. However there's a chance."

"But the ones you suspect right now..."

"Haven't they've been laying low?"

"That makes the higher possibility that they're planning of something."

"I suppose.. And we are here, Miss Ara."

Chaser stopped the car, parking it near the gate and opened the door for me. I stepped out and let out a sigh. "Why must the Hamel company invite us out to this party at midnight too." I do splined as I stared at my invitation in my hand.

"You are their friends." Chaser chuckled which I pouted at but headed towards the entrance.

"It's tiring." I muttered to myself

Entering in the grand building, there was a chandelier in the ceiling and blue carpets on the floor. Many foods were lay out on the table as we scanned the place. I gave my invitation along with Chaser for the receptionist to check our identities. Everyone were in fancy clothing. I was wearing a red, long, and orange colored dress with a flower near my chest. Although my hair was tied in a bun with a white foxed pin holding it altogether. Chaser is wearing his normal attire butler clothes with a small piece of his hair tied down.

"Hi, Ara and Chaser!" Tactical waved his hands towards us.

"Hello, Tactical." I greeted back with a fake and cold smile. While Chaser greeted coldly. "Where's your sister,Chaser?" I asked.

"She's coming out right now." He told me as Paladin was trying to squish herself out between the guests that were invited too.

"Hello!" Paladin greeted us, almost about to run out of breath. She stared at Chaser until I questioned "So what's the party for?"

"You didn't read your invitation?" Paladin said

I nodded dumbfounded. "Only knew that there was a party for something." I told her quietly

"Well it's our birthday party." She told me and smiled

I hugged her and told them happy birthday excitedly.

They both replied "Thanks." Soon they were called upon the stage as the guests made way from them to do so. Although Paladin glanced back at Chaser before walking away and averting her attention on Tactical.

"Are you sure about this?" I whispered so no one else could hear me.

Chaser just stared at me which I stared at the twin brother and sister on the stage. "Yes." He replied even though he still seem to be thinking about his past master, Paladin. They also had a relationship. I never understood why they broke up. There's numerous rumors about the possible reasons but I couldn't believe in things that weren't said by my own friend's mouth. The guests around the room began to sing a happy birthday song, putting down their plates and drinks on the table. I joined in however Chaser didn't follow through. As the song was about to end, Chaser left unnoticed by anyone but Paladin and I. _Paladin did kept staring at him._ Paladin followed Chaser outside and Tactical got off the stage with her. Coming towards my direction. Paladin walked past me but Tactical said "Are you going out with anyone?" In a teasing manner

"What's with the sudden question?" I replied in a tone which I didn't want to answer.

"Curious."

I just stared at his figure, getting both of us a drink from the table and walking back to where I was.

"I have my sight on someone although it's a girl."

He laughed and stopped, putting down his drink. "Good luck on getting her." Suddenly he grabbed my wrist then pushed me on the wall, kissing me and let go. The impact caused me to drop my drink as he said "That is if you can get her first. Hopefully she isn't a pawn of yours."

"You shouldn't say that, _ex-boyfriend_." I muttered while he walked away and waved me goodbye. _His kisses are gentle as before._ Seeing a familiar face as I stood up. It was Igina.

"I didn't know you were at this party too! And are you blus-" Igina told me while looking at my face but couldn't finish her sentence.

"Shut up. I just saw Tactical." I said in annoyance even though I felt my own cheeks heating up.

"Is Lu and Ciel along with you here too?" I asked, trying to clear the tension up.

"Nope. Lu was too tired so Ciel have to stay with her at home."

"You didn't join?"

She shook her head. "I want to leave them together."

I giggled. "So like you."

"Chaser isn't with you?"

"Talking with the birthday girl."

"Boring. So want to have a drinking contest?"

I stared at her. "Sure. If I win, you crossdress as a boy for one day."

She nodded. "But if I win, you have to kiss Tactical one time."

"Why must I kiss my ex-boyfriend..?!"

"It's just one time." She grinned

"Fine." I reluctantly agreed

* * *

"Are you in a relationship with Ara?" Paladin asked with a sad voice

"No." Chaser replied with a cold face

"Do you hate me..?"

Chaser shook his head. As Paladin was about to ask another question. Chaser told him coldly "If you're asking us to get back together. I reject."

Paladin soon closed her mouth. "Sorry." She whispered. _It's impossible.._ Paladin thought in distaste of her past lover.

"Although _happy birthday_." Chaser told me and went back to the tall building.

I smiled sadly " _Don't do this to me."_ I watch his retreating figure while letting a small tear slip out my right eye.

 _The cold night accompanied my sadness and the remains of my long forgotten past. When will this nightmare for me end? Ah. This must be punishment for me being unfaithful for him._ Before Paladin knew it, she couldn't stop her own tears. No matter how much she tried to wipe it. She knew she's slowly dying inside.

* * *

"Welcome back." Ara told Chaser

"... What are you doing?..." Chaser looked at her in shock

"Drinking contest with Igina."

Chaser facepalmed but told the two "Good luck."

"I'm going to watch." Chaser told them even though he just took out his phone and played on it.

There were at least 2 dozens of beer bottles around Igina and Ara.

"Given up yet?" Igina grinned at Ara

"As if.." Ara replied almost seemingly to be struggling on her 28th bottle. While Igina just finished drinking her 30th bottle. A lot of spectators gathered to see who would have won. Just as Ara finished her 28th bottle she told Igina "You win. I can't drink anymore otherwise I'll be having a hangover."

Igina laughed at her "Remember our bet." Igina said drunked already

"I know." Ara let out a sigh and saw Tactical talking with a girl.

"Go do it now." Igina smirked at her

"Okay..…" Ara replied

More spectators gather as they made way for Ara to get near Tactical. _I don't want to do this... But I can't back down now._ Ara thought to herself miserably. Igina just watched Ara as she took Tactical's left hand, temporarily making him stop talking to the girls in front of him. Soon Tactical was pulled in an aggressive kiss by none other than the Sakra Devanam. He was surprised and decided to play with her by putting his tongue in causing Ara to open her eyes and cursed him in her mind. Both stared each other in their eyes. Ara soon pushed him, breaking off their kiss. Ara wiped the saliva they shared that was dripping down her chin. Although soon hearing a flash and click. She glanced at Igina that is now holding a phone. "Delete it!" Ara shouted at Igina who is currently giggling.

"Some other time, Ara!~" She replied in a playful voice

Tactical just smiled at Ara. While Ara looked away from his gaze. Most of the guests just stared at the two in amusement.

"Igina, it's time we leave." Edan told Igina while she pouted yet agreed.

"Bye, Ara! I'll send you the picture tomorrow!"

Ara just glared but pulled Chaser by his right hand and order him "We're leaving."

Soon almost all the guests left. The remaining ones in the building were the Hamel company.

* * *

"So how did it go with your past master?" I glanced at Chaser still seeing his stoic expressionless.

"I made her cry." He spoke with a depressing face.

"Why not get back with her?"

"Miss Ara, we can't be fixed together. Our relationship broke from the beginning. What's the point in fixing it?"

"Chaser, if you still love Paladin that's all that matters."

"As if."

I shrugged and stared at the moving scenery outside of the car's window. Although it was dark except with a few light shining near the building. Before I knew it, I fell asleep.

* * *

"Eve, I'm back." Psyker told the sleepy head

"Welcome back, Psyker."

Eve yawned again. "Where were you?"

"Out with a friend."

"... Did you have fun?"

Psyker nodded, afraid of Eve's sudden change of voice when she said that.

Soon Eve fell back to sleep on his bed. Psyker caressed her left cheek with affection. _I hate myself._ Psyker thought bitterly.

* * *

"So did you cause the fox to come out?" Elsword asked in interest.

I nodded.

"Why are you so unhappy, Aisha?" Elsword asked me sadly

I shook my head and told him "I'm going to go do something."

He nodded giving me one last glance. _Perhaps he was never looking at me._

"Lowe, follow Aisha." I told him from behind as soon as Aisha wasn't in my sight anymore.

"Is there a reason?" Lowe appeared in front of me, giving me his full attention.

"You have to keep the cat on a tight leash." I chuckled. _I won't let you go easily, Aisha. Not until I find a new pawn._

"Huh.. Is she just after all another tool?" Lowe exclaimed in a voice that I couldn't understand.

"Say anymore and I'll kill you." I threatened, putting my sword near his neck.

He bowed and left.

"Of course she's just another tool.." I muttered. _Even though I say that.. As always I don't like it when someone calls her a tool besides me. Sometimes I should stop it. Will I discard of her as I find another tool? Time to have a meeting with someone._

* * *

"Stop following me already, Lowe." I spoke tiredly

"I can't do that." He appeared from behind me

"Elsword's order?"

He nodded suddenly telling me "Why not leave him and come for me?"

I glanced at him. "Don't be stupid. I love him. I can't just leave."

As I was about to lose since I got no response for a few minutes. Lowe holded my wrist. "He isn't worth doing this for and.. He only thinks of you as a pawn." He muttered with a cold voice.

"Don't talk as if you know me." I glared at him.

 _Of course I know... I know that he's only using me for his own purpose but his warmth and affection doesn't feel fake. It's real.. As long as I believe in that gentle lie. I can't harm myself._

 _I already am surrounded by in a web of lies that Elsword told me._

I walked away in anger. _I don't need a stranger to comfort me._

* * *

"... Chaser! Why is the mansion surrounded by reporters?!" I shouted in anger. _I have a date with Elesis!.. I can't be locked in the house because of these dumb reporters._

"The kiss from last night you shared with Tactical caused a scandal." He exclaimed letting a huge breath of his feelings against this scandal matter.

".… You were watching?"

He nodded staring at me in almost a sad matter. The maids and butlers were holding them off front getting in. Although it should be only a matter of time.

I blushed in embarrassment but ran up to my room and got changed. Wearing my casual clothes which were a brown best over my orange t-shirt and some shorts as I tied my hair, taking my pins off. Although leaving the fox pin on my ponytail. Soon I put on a cap and went back downstairs. Chaser stared at me, "Where are you going when the situation is this dired?"

"Just outside. I'll deal with the reporters once I come back at 2 pm." I replied, hoping Chaser would let me off easily.

He just nodded and walked to the entrance as I left by leaving on the window, safely jumping out and landing.

"Reporters, Miss Ara would tell you about that kiss at 2 pm. So please leave for now." Chaser demanded.

The reporters looked at each other but just nodded as they took a few pictures of Chaser. Soon walking away. The servants let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Sir."

He nodded and went to his room.

* * *

"I made it..!" I whispered to myself seeing that Elesis was all dressed up and I walked in through the window.

"Hi, Ara. So why did you use the window to enter this time?" She sighed, closing it the moment Ara came in.

"Well if I walked through the entrance... There be some as stuffs."

She nodded then show her the newspaper of where it showed Ara and Tactical was kissing.

"Geh..." I mumbled to myself.

"So do you still like Tactical?"

"...I don't."

"Liar. This kiss proves that you still like him. Don't _joke_ with me about you liking me. Ara, your feelings for me is friendship. We're only friends."

"I wasn't j-"

"Leave now. I feel stupid for taking you seriously." Elesis said with a big sigh.

 _"I really do like you..."_ Soon I kissed Elesis, only to get slapped in the face.

"Don't toy with me, Ara." Elesis told me coldly.

" _Sorry_." Ara said with a smile and left the same way she entered.

 _However her smile looked pained and sad. Is that my fault...? Should I apologize?.._ My head were filled with guilty thoughts about Ara. I took my phone and called Vanessa. Maybe she knows what I have to do.

* * *

Ara sat alone on a bench near a park with kids playing on the playground. There were trees and nature all around here. However she let out a depressing sigh until someone leaned above her and sat beside her.

"If it isn't Ara." A familiar voice greeted me

"Great. The last person I wanted to see." I groaned.

"Don't say that. So why you sulking?"

"Do I really need to tell you everything, Tactical?"

He shook his head. "In return, kiss me."

I stared at him beyond disbelief. "No. I rather tell you everything then have to kiss you."

"You did it last night at the party though."

"That was because of a stupid bet with a friend."

He laughed. "Give me a real one." He said. Suddenly kissing me on my lip.

"You stole one already." I mumbled as his lips got off mine.

I stared at the blue teardrop necklace hanging around his neck. "You're still wearing that?" I asked

"Of course. I wouldn't throw something that you gave for me away."

"You should once you get a girlfriend."

He glanced at me "You're the only girlfriend I'll ever date."

I blushed.

He chuckled then told me he had to go as his cellphone rang.

" _Don't tell me sweet words..._ " I whispered to myself. As I look at the time on my phone it was already 1:30 pm. _I should go home already and deal with those annoying reporters._

* * *

Lowe wasn't following me and left me alone. _Really, what is my relationship with Elsword? Am I merely a tool?..._ "I hate complicated thoughts." I mumbled to no one but me. _It's already dark. I should return._ I quickly walked back the way I went before.

"Welcome back, Aisha." Elsword with a smile told me.

"Thank you." I replied back and stared at the long white haired woman beside me.

"Proto, please installed what I asked for." He said to the woman beside me. _So her name is Proto.._

"Understooded, Miss Aisha, please follow me." Proto told me

I was confused. But allowed Proto to take my hand.

"Are you really going to accept this unfair proposal that Noah presented to you? Aisha would highly object it." Lowe said to me

I got off my chair and looked at the scenery outside. The lights on the building were still on creating an array of shining yellow lights outside.

"Lowe... Aisha doesn't have any say in this matter. She just have to play the doll part. And of course I am going to accept her proposal. A peace treaty is signed once they get Aisha on their side. Also..." I answered but suddenly felt a sharp knife behind me.

"Are you planning to betray me, Lowe?" I said sharply.

"No... I am sorry, Sir. May I take my leave?" He replied, taking his knife away.

I nodded. As I heard the door opened, I told him "You can do whatever you want with, Aisha." I sneered. _Lowe sudden outburst must have been from y words toward Aisha. So laughable._

He exclaimed "Don't mind if I steal her."

I chuckled as I heard the door closed loudly. Soon I muttered to myself, _"Aisha can't leave easily. No matter what you try, Lowe and Noah. She'll stay until I let go of our relationship."_ Proto entered my office as I said "You can come in, Proto.".

"The tracking device have been safely installed in Aisha's arm." Proto told me.

"Thank you." I replied

"Also... The night savers have agreed to the pact."

"Go and meet them tomorrow. I'll be needing some assist from a old friend."

Proto left the office with a nod.

* * *

Lowe had his fists clenched, wanting to punch his friend. But subsided the anger. _Why does Aisha must like someone such as Elsword?!_ Lowe cursed in his mind. _I'll save you, Aisha._ Lowe promised in his mind as he left the building. However at outside, he met a certain someone. She smiled at him. "Want to help me get back Aisha?" She told Lowe sweetly.

"Speka. What do you mean?"

"I'll explain as soon as you agree with me."

Lowe stared at her but just nodded. He got into a car that Speka led him too.

"I'm sure you know that Aisha belongs to Noah right now."

He nodded.

"During that two months when she's still with us, try to get her to separate from Elsword."

"Thoughts?"

She nodded.

"Aisha is just trapped in lies that Elsword told her. If she stops believing them. She'll leave him and then you can snatch her away."

He nodded in agreement towards the idea. So he asked Speka, "Why're you doing this?".

She glanced at him "Because back then Aisha helped me with some stuff which caused me to own her a debt. It's the same with Noah. And she's our..."

Speka was soon interrupted by the driver. "We have arrived."

Both of them got off as the car was soon gone.

"Let's discuss more once we meet up with Noah."

Lowe nodded. Happy that he gained some allies.

* * *

"What are you doing, Tactical?" Paladin stared at him, playing with a flower stem. By twirling it around.

"No... It's nothing." He muttered back, thinking about Ara

"Say, Paladin are you still thinking about Chaser?"

"... No." Paladin muttered softly then her eyes began to water.

"But you're crying." Tactical told her then Tactical wiped her eyes with his sleeve.

"I'm fine." Paladin lied and ran to her bedroom

 _I hate seeing you cry, Paladin._ Tactical went back inside the building and picked up his cellphone.

 _"Who is it?"_ Ara whispered as she stare at phone. _Tactical is calling me…_ Slowly she picked up her phone.

"What is it, Tactical?" She mumbled tiring.

"Sorry for waking you up. But Ara, want to help me get a couple back together?" Tactical told her mischievously

"... Who?" Ara asked with excitement.

"Paladin and Chaser." He answered with a serious voice

"... Hypothetically, isn't that impossible?..…"

"We can try."

"Okay... Tomorrow meet me at the park from today at 6 pm with Chaser."

"Okay.." Ara replied not hopeful of their plan.

When Chaser became her butler, he never showed signs of sadness and that was when Paladin and Chaser broke up. Apparently only Paladin was the only one suffering from it. Rubbing her eyes, Ara went downstairs and saw Chaser helping one of the maids with cooking something.

"Chaser, do you have any plans for tomorrow?" Ara questioned

Chaser shook his head.

"Then want to go outside with me tomorrow at 6 pm?"

He just nodded and then whispered me "I researched the things you asked for. The files should be in my room."

Chaser resume back with helping the new maid, Ann.

I opened the room that belongs to Chaser and turned on his computer. However, I didn't expect that _he_ was targeting me or Elesis. I clenched my teeths. _I better not let Elesis get harmed and maybe she'll believe me...…_ I let out a cold laugh. _Elesis probably hates me._ I closed the file and computer. _I must deal with him soon. Elesis is probably going to hate me for this._ I left the room and called Igina.

Igina picked up her phone and heard Ara's voice along with a favor. Igina asked reasons for such actions towards Ruben company but wasn't told. Then the call was hang up. Igina stared at her phone in deep thought. Until Edan said "Milady?"

"Yes?" She replied in an annoyed tone

"The _night savers_ are on the move."

"I see. Whose company is using them now?"

"Ruben."

 _No wonder.._ Igina thought to herself. "Have you told Lu and Ciel yet?"

"No, you're the only one."

"Good, order Lime to infiltrate that assassin group."

"Miss Igina, isn't that rather risky?"

"Yes, but Ruben have been on the move ever since they gotten Aisha."

Edan nodded and left. _What is Ruben plans? Maybe I should ask for the former leader of the night savers for assistant. I should warn Lu and Ciel the danger._

"Tomorrow, I should meet up with Feita's boss." Igina whispered to herself

A cold breeze pass by her as she glanced at the opened window. Outside was already midnight with the moon out.

* * *

 _Why is he here?.._ Aisha groaned to herself, seeing Lowe with Speka.

Lowe spotted Aisha nearby Noah and they were talking with each other. He approached Aisha hoping to talk to her. Even though he greeted Aisha. She _ignored_ him and told Noah "Can I leave for now?"

Noah nodded in surprise and directed her attention at Speka and Lowe. As Aisha went upstairs to her room.

"Aisha.." Someone said softly behind Aisha

 _Lowe._ "Stop talking to me, _Lowe_." Aisha exclaimed with hate. As Aisha began to resume walking to her room since their was no response. She didn't _expected it_. Lowe forcefully pulled her in a kiss from behind. Aisha pushed Lowe away and wiped her lips telling Lowe with an angry voice "Do that again and I'll kill you."

Aisha quickly ran to her room before Lowe could say anything.

 _"Why am I making her hate me?.."_ Lowe thought to himself with sadness. Not realizing that he said it out loud.

"Of course, she's going to hate you if you do something like that. You're an idiot." Speka told Lowe with a sigh.

Lowe stared at her and let out a laugh that sounded sad.

 _"I hope these two months passes by soon. I hate working for anyone else besides my master."_ Aisha mumbled to herself in the dark of her room.

* * *

 _I'll make up with Ara tomorrow.. Vanessa did say that would work and currently the best option I have. Also Elsword haven't been home that much. Could he be planning something?..._ Elesis let out a sigh. It's already 4 am and she still haven't gotten any sleep. Even though tomorrow I have work. I was to worry about what I have said to Ara to go to sleep and my brother have been doing something secretly. I closed my eyes and thought about the time when Elsword was all happy about his 9th birthday and that father and I would celebrate it with him... But our father was too busy for work. Leaving only Elsword and I to celebrate it. Before Elesis realized it, she have fallen asleep.

"That woman wants me to what?" Lime asked Edan in shock.

"Infiltrate the Night savers group."

"... And destroy them?"

"No, but learn of their plans and tell us once you do."

"Fine, I agree upon one condition."

"What's your condition?"

"Let me meet Amelia and Valak if I finish this task."

"Okay." Edan nodded and soon Lime was gone. _Those two traitors. Igina should agree to this condition too._

* * *

 ** _Continue or not? ewe_**

 ** _R &R~_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**More new characters incoming and finally wrote a new chapter of this ;x**_

 _ **Just saying that Crimson in this story would be Crimson Avenger not Crimson Rose. Crimson Rose would just be called Rose owo**_

 _ **And enjoy reading if there are still anyreaders left for this fanfic .w. This is going to be a super long fic -u-**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters only the plot**_

 _ **Sorry if there's any errors, I'm not perfect at editing**_

* * *

"Milady, do you agree to this condition?" Edan asked Ignia in wonder about Lime's proposal.

"I'm fine with it. However, why would Lime want to meet with Valak and Amelia?" Ignia wondered to herself.

Edan just stared at his master.

"Please call in Edel and Steel," Ignia commanded Edan.

Edan nodded, soon disappearing from Ignia.

 _More information is required._ Ignia thought in irritation upon entering a room that was secretly underground with no one's knowledge besides Ignia. Ignia mumbles something to herself while looking at the pink-haired nasod in the capsule.

 _"Perhaps it's time to wake you up, Apple."_ Ignia murmured the name 'Apple' tenderly while touching the exterior of the capsule in front of her.

* * *

"Aisha is rather distant…" Speka muttered in disappointment.

Lowe nodded and stood up from his seat in the dining room. "I should just leave."

Speka glanced at him, startled at the response.

"Why?" Noah questioned eating her food ladylike.

"She hates me," Lowe said then left the building.

His food was left untouched as Speka stared at the lost figure's back. "Should I follow him, Noah?"

Noah put her fork down and wiped her mouth nodding slightly, soon leaving the table to go upstairs. "What should I do about this?" Noah muttered with a small sigh.

Noah walked up to the door to the room where Aisha was in. Noah knocked on the door. Aisha asked sounding restless, "Who is it?"

"Noah," Noah spoke, thinking of a way to have Aisha at least try to talk with Lowe.

Aisha got off her bed and headed to the door, "What do you need, Miss Noah?"

"Can you help me with something?" Noah held her eyes on the Void Princess.

Aisha looked at her, seeing if there were any lies, and tells her, "Sure."

Despite the fact, that she just wanted to take a nap, and a long break from things.

* * *

"Why do you want to meet with us? After all this time, I'm sure you harbor a grudge against us, Elsword."

"I'm not like that, Blade. That was already something in the past. Let's meet up for a talk." In some part of Blade's mind, he ponders about what Elsword had wanted from a talk between them.

"Alright, what time and place?"

"At the Underground Laboratory if you still remember the location and please arrive at midnight, November 10th ."

Blade was shocked that Elsword had chosen such a meeting place.

Immediately ending the call, Blade called for his maid, Ariel.

"What do you request from me, Blade?" Ariel asked, already having an idea in mind of what he may say.

"Tell Archer that I won't be back for a few days and somehow convince Archer to let me off easily," Blade muttered the last part quietly, knowing that after being gone for a few days might make Archer have his head off.

Ariel let out a small laugh although soon stopping herself and nodded. She allowed Blade to leave first and shortly left after her master was gone with his brown coat on him.

* * *

"Optimus, we need your help again," Freyja asked her sister, Optimus. Upon hearing this, Optimus became interested at why they needed her help. Her family had rarely asked her for anything unless they needed to take desperate measures. The reason why they don't bother with her was that she had become a renowned scientist and was traveling around the world. She had labs in many places, currently staying only 3 days on each of them unless something piqued her interest.

"Mmm. What do you need me for?" Optimus asked, taking her red swirly and round lollipop out of her mouth. Tilting her head with her phone on her shoulder so it won't drop while trying to open the package of candies she recently had gotten from a client of hers.

"We need your hacking skills to allow us to take extra measures for some companies that had laid low before now acting up and machinery skills needed for weapons. More details when you come back." Freyja explained in a rush as if having a feeling that someone was listening on her conversation.

Optimus sensing how serious her sister's mood suddenly thought about her other sister, Storm that nearly had the same skills as her. Even if it's a few, Optimus saw her as enough for fending off the growing companies.

"Can't you ask Storms for this type of thing? I'm sure she has those skills needed to resist those companies." Optimus stated the obvious to Freyja.

"Storms officially told me, that she wants you to come back now. Also, she's helping out with making weapons for the correct people."

Optimus sucked on her lollipop for a few minutes and soon tells Freyja, "I'm coming back, I wanted to see my adorable Storms too~ The usual place?" Optimus told her playfully.

"Yes. I'm going to hang up now." Freyja spoke rapidly.

The call ended and Optimus smiled in delight of seeing her sisters that she hadn't seen in months due to her traveling journey.

Optimus went back to sucking her lollipop, standing up, and putting the rest of her candies in her bag.

* * *

"Hello?" Vanessa asked to see if the other person is there, about to collapse from having awakened so early, and didn't even bother to see who it was.

"Vanessa?" Elesis answered back in ease that Vanessa had gotten her call.

Though understanding that was her old friend's voice, Elesis, Vanessa yawned questioning what she needed at such an hour.

"I thought you might have some advice on something I wanted to ask. Sorry for waking you up so early, if you still need to go back to sleep, I can call you back at a later time."

"No, it's fine. So mind telling me what you need?" Vanessa knew that she had a habit of being unable to fall asleep after she had awakened.

"So you see..". The Grand Master explained to her about what she thinks about Aisha and Elsword relationship.

"Elesis, are you sure you're worrying over nothing?" Vanessa countered back to her words.

"What do you mean, Vanessa?" Elesis replied back not getting what Vanessa is trying to say.

"Are you sure that you're just not jealous or something?" Vanessa stated carefully, ready for her outburst at any moment.

Amazingly, it didn't come. "I'm sure that it's not that."

Vanessa was speechless and tells Elesis, "Love can take many forms. You're probably just putting overthinking about it. You should fully support them."

Vanessa only heard a sigh came from the other line before it went dead. A few hours went by as Vanessa who tried to go back to sleep. However, it was nearly impossible and morning came.

The signal from Crimson knocking on her door, "Vanessa! Are you done yet?! We got a new order from our leader!"

"Ugh. Give me a break.." As she said that Vanessa walked to her door, with huge dark circles under both her eyes.

As Crimson was berating some women that were just fooling around and not doing their jobs properly, she saw how terrible Vanessa had looked when she came out.

"Whoa. Are you alright? You look like you had woken up from 5 am and then stayed up for the entire time.." Crimson exclaimed not even sure if she was actually speaking to the correct person.

"I'm alright and yeah. One of my friends called me for advice and I'm dying for sleep." Vanessa retorted back with a high level of annoyance.

Crimson took this as a warning sign, Vanessa being exasperated definitely means hell in a few minutes.

Remembering what had happened the last time where Vanessa had lost her mind and being sleep deprived hadn't helped; Besides the issues that Vanessa's stress levels rise to an insane amount. "Maybe you should head back to sleep. I think I can mostly deal with the orders given today." That being said, Crimson didn't express many emotions in what she was saying.

Vanessa glared at Crimson already used to the girl's tone and knowing that she was just concerned about her health. Vanessa retorted back, "No, you aren't going to do the mission by yourself. I'm perfectly fine. What are the orders? Hurry up and start explaining so I can prepare myself."

Crimson sigh, realizing that you have to tell Vanessa bluntly or she'll always be stubborn.

Crimson told Vanessa straightforwardly, "You will be in the way. First, you're mad and you're definitely not in the shape for work. Not to mention you need sleep or you're going to collapse. Then you'll be a burden than being helpful."

Vanessa couldn't answer anything back, seeing that the girl did had a point and being obstinate about it won't help when all the things she said was valid.

Vanessa gives in and just rolled her eyes shortly telling her subordinate, "Fine. After you explain to me what the orders are."

"I just have to go to the clock tower square and advertise in some school." The red-haired girl sighs, not used to teens let alone being able to talk in front of them.

Vanessa gave Crimson a look that totally told her 'you better do a good job or I swear'.

Crimson gave her a shrug back in response and closed Vanessa's bedroom quietly.

* * *

"Oh, we're getting a guest speaker?" Someone asked, confirming if the rumors were true about a guest speaker who even dares to come in a delinquent school.

"Yeah. I think it's someone serious." Another person respond.

"That's stupid. Why would they even think of coming to this school? No one really cares about this type of thing." Some guy said back.

The group of boys laughed at each other, thinking about what the other boy had said was accurate.

Everyone else in the classroom just kept talking about the new guest speaker until a teacher walked in along with the late arrival of Blazing. All the boys tensed seeing that the girl had finally appeared after skipping for a few months. With numerous bruises on her arm and hand, including the fact that she had a red scarf wrapped around her. While it didn't match her school uniform which was a black mini skirt and white button up short with her haired tied back and her bag slung over her arms.

"Blazing, you're late. Please sit down already. We have a guest speaker coming in a few minutes to give even people like you a chance."

Blazing didn't immediately sit down on her empty seat; it had been near the window in the right corner of the last row. Before she did, she slung her bag on the teacher's head soon after; Everyone whistles at what she did.

Words of flattery going around about her performance, Blazing went to her seat not bothering with all the hollers.

"What a rude brat, she needs serious discipline." The teacher said in a hushed voice, not foreseeing what would happen when he said those words.

In the class, everyone heard him, and just eyed at the teacher with murderous looks. At their looks, the teacher trembled; rushing out of the classroom doors in fear, closing the door harshly. An explosive of laughter erupted from class 4-F, but Blazing hadn't reacted and put her head down on her desk; Turning the music up to highest volume on her phone to shut off the noise.

"These orders are ridiculous. I mean it did come from Grail, but really why do I have to go to a school? Not to mention, he wanted me to get more members in our company." Crimson whispered, definitely not feeling up for her mission in the school at all. The moment she saw how the school looked like, she knew it just wasn't her day. After exploring the school, fully using her memory of the school's map. She saw how run down it looked, she expected as much but she hoped that it would at least be okay.

Entering the classroom, Crimson held many gazes nearly everyone in the classroom, besides Blazing who had woken up from her nap.

Blazing took off her earbuds and stored her things back into her bag, patiently waiting for her to speak.

Crimson looked around the room filled with students that she was certain would interrupt her, every time she tried to talk.

Crimson walked in the center of the blackboard and just announced to people in the classroom, "I'm the guest speaker. My name is Crimson-".

Before Crimson can even finish herself, all the boys made whistle sounds and flattered Crimson about how she had looked like. Crimson looked like she was about to snap but merely held it in, not knowing how to handle kids at all.

* * *

I stared at the guest speaker. I admitted that she looked beautiful but is she the same trash or not. She wore a black cardigan and something like a white shirt under it along with black jeans that seemed to show off her body curves. So unlike me, instantly regretting that thought I had, I shouldn't care how I looked to others; That's being a coward. Though the glasses on her red eyes had mixed in with her red long hair tied at the end barely unnoticeable and the black high heels she was wearing. All the boys started being irritating just as she had started to say her name, I cursed under my breath not liking how noisy the classroom had begun again. I should just leave again. Just as I started standing up and about to exit the room, everyone eyes turned towards me. Crimson looked up at me and then she asked me with a dead tone voice, "Can you please stay? At least until I'm done with what I want to say."

I took a brief glimpse at Crimson's eyes which had me reflected on it before saying in my normal volume voice, "Okay." Fully recognizing a fact, that this person isn't terrible. All the boys in the entire class kept silent when Crimson begin to talk about what she needed to say. At the end when she finished speaking, she approached me, whispering down into my ears, "Thank you, Blazing." My ears felt hot along with my face, and I was certain that my face was blushing. Looking down, at my feet, I suddenly hear Crimson says to me, "You're cute." And she left after I felt her slipping a card into my uniform's pocket.

* * *

 _Well, that was exhausting. I respect teachers for even being able to handle teens in schools. I'm definitely not suited for ever being a teacher. Although that girl looked good, I hope she fills out the application and joins our company._

Unknowingly, Crimson formed a smile on her face not even thinking of it herself.

* * *

"Ciel, don't you think something is suspicious?" Lu said looking at the distorted dead bodies of her low-rank followers.

"Yes, you do have a point. Why would low-ranks be killed?" Ciel responded back, thinking that it was strange for someone to even target lower ranks.

Lu just sighs wanting to get her investigation with Ciel over with but this might be a warning sign from another company that wishes to get rid of them. The bodies had their neck and stomach slash horizontally leaving a gory sight of blood. As Ciel looked at the body more carefully, he suddenly took a look at the two victim's wrist. Confirming his own suspicions, he looked shocked. Lu followed whatever lead he may have found on the body, seeing that the initials D had been carved on one of the victim's arms then C on the other body.

"This is..!" Lu exclaimed clearly that someone had assassinated these two low ranks.

Ciel kept quiet, not able to believe the things he saw on the victim's arms.

"Ciel?" Lu scanned his expression, already aware that Ciel had acted strangely to the carvings on the arms.

Although Ciel answered the Noblesse after a minute passed, "Sorry, I was spacing at."

Lu figured that had been a lie since she had been able to detect what were truths and lies from being Ciel's partner for so long. Still, she didn't push Ciel any further and commands Ciel, "We are heading back to Lanox. I don't feel safe, leaving things for Ignia to deal."

Finally, the Royal Guard snapped out of his confusion and both left the distant ruins.

* * *

 ** _More characters or NPCs will be introduced in the story :v At least for first couple of chapters. So please wait for plot development after characters introduction -w-_**

 ** _Replies to Reviews:_**

 ** _ThisIsMyName: xD_**

 ** _Sairon: Thanks for correcting me -_**

 ** _Hikari-No-Aria: I finally did it ;-;_**

 ** _Guest: Yep uwu_**

 ** _Amy Valikie: Thanks ouo_**

 ** _Thanks for favorites, follows, and reviews :D_**


End file.
